Tye The Hedgehog
Tye is one of the main protagonist of the Allstar Boom Series. He is Part Demon, Hedgehog, and Angel. He is also The first son of Billy Gnehm(Hedgehog) and Tammy Palos(Fox). Though nobody knows how he ended up with the devil in him. He is a Vigilante Demon hunter and a Vigilante Fighter dedicated to stop evil forces. In the game as DLC Tye is on a search for how he ended up with this power. Personality In the series he sometimes can be mouthing off at most points in every game so far he shows some seriousness. In some situation he always have a comeback or taunt. Tye values friends and Family highly. He cared for evryone, even despitely his twin clone Tux. At the end of Mission 12 Tye tried his best to stop Tux from going to become one with his rival. It was so bad he was about to cry. Tye also enjoys fighting shown when he sometimes does not fight at his full potential so he can toy with his opponent or make a fight last longer. Weapons/Abilities Weapons Tye's trademark weapons are the Flamix & Frostix Blade,Flare & Blackstar and His Demonic arm. Though in certain games Tye gains new weapons from Gauntlets to Two submachine guns. Tye adapts to combat by knowing how much power his enemy has through his left eye. He collects weapons and with in seconds he masters it.He is also quite skilled in unarmed combat, managing to disarm and subdue enemies.He also extensively uses his demonic right arm to grabs enemies and destroy them. Ablilities " Though even as a kid I had Demonic Powers" - Tye to Jack and Cris. Tye possesses incredible strength. He can shatter stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers demons much larger than himself. He also from his will to protect others. It is suggested that any Demon who possesses the will to protect and love others rather than to simply destroy will gain the full might of their demonic power, though Tye, Cris, and Tux may simply be exceptions due to possessing both hedgehog souls and demonic power.Tye also has the ability to alter sizes but now thanks to his arm he only has the ability to shrink. Tye rarely shows himself to struggle in battle and wins most of his fights with such ease it's as if he was merely toying with his opponent, however his friend Jack(corrupted) did defeat him once, then again as Cris. Soren apparently defeated him at the beginning of Allstars Boom, but Tye admitted the battle only ended the way it did because he underestimated Soren. This rare show of struggle is another example of his tremendous power, showing that Tye simply holds back greatly (Unless provoked) against opponents who are in theory stronger then him, and in the end defeats them without any signs of difficulty. Rage Mode / Devil Unleashed Thanks to his half-demon nature, Tye can release his demonic power through his Rage Form or Devil Form.H e has a pair of Devil Forms believed to be his "true" Devil form. These forms usually increase his strength and speed and give him slow regeneration, and sometimes grant him new abilities, like flying. In other forms of Rage He looks the same but has either a red or blue aura around him. He also has ghost for bigger than him above him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters